Kai's Sanctuary
by Ebony Dear
Summary: Kai leaves her home to Destiny Islands when a war reaches its worst. There, her and her friend Ume live out their lives as best as they can. Maybe a little romance will grow and surprise Riku's little girl?
1. Escape

**-Disclaimer-**

_The character from Kingdom Hearts belong to those guys. Yeah, the ones over there. Not her! She's the other author! Off to the right slightly. Yes, them. Got it? Good, now on with the story._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Escape To Destiny Islands**

_Written By: UnfortunateVendetta_

**Citizens:**

**Due to the limited resources and increase of danger zones, children will be evacuated to reside with the nearest relative in another world. We regret to relenquish to such drastic measures, but it is simply not safe. The Kingdom will ensure that its people will survive through this war. Vessels will be set to evacuate no later than 6 AM. Be sure that your children make it there safely.

* * *

**

I had never argued against anything so hard in my life, but this just couldn't happen. I would have to leave behind my life, my mother and father. To people I had never met no less. I argued until I was blue in the face, but parents overrule. In this case my mother overruled, my father Riku was in space fighting more battles. I had never seen her be so strong, resolved.

It reminded my of my dad.

**-Evacuation Day-**

**5 AM- **We had been awake since 2 AM, Ume and I. The night was filled with stars as we sat in our sleeping bags on the rook of the small refugee quarters. We had already been evacuated into these small tenements a month ago, when rebels began to attack the soldiers homes. Ume was talking incessantly about our new homes in different worlds. I looked at her, feinting interest; but my mind was wandering onto other things. Like what I would do in a world with no one I knew there with me. Ume was off to Traverse Town, where her aunt Yuffie would take care of her.

I realized it had been silent for a few moments, and focused my attention back to Ume. She was looking out to the beyond, perhaps trying to to find out which star she would land on. What she said next surprised me.

"I don't want to leave you, Kai."

We had been close since she was born. I felt sad upon the realization that I wouldn't see her for god knows how long.

"Come on, Ume, we'll see each other again," I said, playing my big sister role to comfort her. It usually worked. Usually.

"But what if we don't?" The expression on her face was one I had never seen before that day; sad and worried.

"Pshh," I replied, "We're like family, no way would I let you go off alone on your own adventures without me to be there."

Just like that the expression was gone. Her bubbly smile returned, revealing her dimples. I wished that I could have returned the joy, but what she said had struck deep.

_What if we don't see each other again?_

**-The Departure-**

My mother rushed me and Ume to the docks of the ship. We had wasted a good half an hour trying to find Ume's stuffed monkey, Cheechen. My monkey was identical, bought at the same store the very same day. My father called it our personal version of something his homeland had called a 'paopu fruit'. Ume and I always treasured Cheechen and Chong.

As we hurried through the ports to leave our home, two guards jumped in front of us blocking our path. The vessels had already left.

**-Back Home-**

Mom cried for hours on the way back to the tenement. Ume kept her bubbly persona, looking at the silver lining in the siuation. I spaced out. I had begun to think of my father, and what his last letter said to me. Maybe it was time to take a risk and tell him of the incident.

**-The Request-**

I read over the letter for the hundreth time. Every detail was locked in my mind. All the information was on the two pieces of parchment. The location of the ship and destination, along with the time to leave. I was to escape tomorrow. One last thing was to be prepared.

I picked up the phone and dialed Ume's number.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Who is the other author, you may ask? Drumroll __please............._

_-wait for it-_

-_almost there-_

_-just a little more drumrolling-_

_-here it goes...-_

**_TENCHI KAI!!!!_**

_I hope you guys like the 1st chapter. After all, it was written by an author you guys know pretty well. All these chapters are edited by both of us many times, so you know this was worked on very hard. Let us know what you think!_


	2. Surprise?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter One: Surprise?**

_Written By: Tenchi Kai_

**Disclaimer: What I think UV was trying to say last chapter is that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. She's right, and I never will.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kai!"

My aqua eyes gazed at the sea, and the sound of the waves crashing against the moist sands filled my ears. I turned the familiar voice that seemed to follow me wherever I went, and gazed at my young friend Ume. She has been my only friend since I can remember. I smiled at her, the curly black-haired girl two years my junior. She stood on the pier in her dark denim blue jeans and white tank top, her brown eyes bright and beaming.

I walked to her through the sand with my bare feet; unaware that the hot grains were sticking in-between my toes. Her brown eyes were lit with happiness, and it was not a very rare sight, as she was always happy about something. It was strange seeing someone always so joyous. In fact, it was the direct contraction of what I was. It seemed more often then not I'm often off in my own world; always a dreamer.

"Have you heard about Nanashi?" Her voice held her excitement as I walked towards her. Of course, I knew nothing of what she spoke of, but it was evident that it was good news. As usual, I didn't show my own excitement. Nanashi was much like myself; cold and distant. I pondered on what could have happened to the black haired male that was so great.

My feet stopped me when I made it close enough to hear Ume without her having to scream. I was standing a few feet from the pier, looking up at Ume on the edge. She was smiling happily, and the dawn was behind her. The sunsets on the island were beautiful. The ocean reflected the sun and sky's brilliant oranges and the white of the few puffy clouds that lingered.

"Nope, can't say I have." My voice was as it normally was; slow speaking but to the point. I watched as she reached for my dark blue short sleeve shirt, and she began to pull me with her past the pier.

"Well, you're going to find out!"

She continued to tug on my shirt, and eventually pulled me along with her. It was more than obvious that she was taking me to meet up with Nanashi. I sighed as I walked along the sands again; doing my best to walk along with the running girl pulling me. I could easily have pulled myself out of her grasp, but I was still curious as to what was so wonderful with Nanashi. I was hoping Ume wasn't exaggerating, as she usually did.

"Really," I paused for a moment, finally making her let go by planting my feet in the sand. "Why don't you tell me first?" She turned around and gazed at me while smiling.

"Because, it's a surprise!"

I was beginning to think that Ume was planning something. She was normally bubbly, but this was just too eccentric; even for her. I sighed as she now reached for my wrist. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to go with her, but her pull on me made up my mind for me. This time, there wasn't an easy way out of her grip. I was slowly pulled across the sands; as to where I was going, I had no idea.

"Why don't you go bother Makaio?" I asked, once again, in my normal voice. I was now running with her.

"Because, Kai, Nanashi asked **me** to get you." She said, sounding extremely happy about the situation.

I said nothing else, as our running had come to an end. Nanashi was fighting with his younger brother Makaio on the white sands near the coconut trees.

Makaio is one year younger than his brother. He has always had the strangest layered bluish-black hair that graced his shoulders. His eyes are a pure crystal blue, unlike his brother. If anyone didn't know any better, they would probably say that they weren't related.

At the moment, Nanashi had his younger brother pinned to the coconut tree that was on my right. It wasn't an odd sight, but it almost made you wish that they would fight with something else besides wooden swords. Makaio couldn't move, because her brother's sword was to his neck. He could squirm, scream, fight back, and kick but he wasn't gonna get out of that spot he was in.

"Nanashi, what's so important that you couldn't come and find me?"

As if he hadn't noticed I was there before, Nanashi looked up from the screaming heap that was his brother.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: What's up people! I've been working on this 1000 word thingy every since last Wednesday. I hope that everyone likes it so far, because it is now UV's turn!**

**- Tenchi Kai**


	3. Swimming Lessons

**Chapter 2: Swimming Lessons**

_Written By: UV_

Nanashi looked at me with his dark purple eyes, letting his brother loose from the tree. Makaio fell down into the sand. His eyes filled with tears of hurt, and he ran off to his boat with Ume in tow. This left me alone with Nanashi for the second time on my whole entire stay on Destiny Islands. Without saying a word, he grabbed my wrist and started to lead me to another part of the island. I immediately pulled out of his grasp. Ume may have been able to pull me around here and there, but not some boy that I didn't know particularly well.

"And just where do you think you're taking me?" I asked, my tone masking the annoyance I felt at his action.

He stood there emotionless, his back to me. "It's time you went to the watering hole."

I had seen the watering hole once, and vowed to stay away from it for the rest of my life. The watering hole resides where a bridge used to be on the island. When my father showed me pictures, I remember seeing three wooden towers with platforms on the top of them. My father told me that it was a broken bridge that he and his friend would race across when they were teenagers. Now, more than a decade later, the bridge was gone except for one part attached to a medium-sized cliff. The teenagers would use it as a diving board to jump off of. The watering hole had become a hang-out for the older children on the island, and it was a privilege to most of those born here if they were accepted into the older kids' domain. I was not even close to feeling 'privileged' about this turn of events.

I planted my feet in the sand and said defiantly, "No."

That was a mistake. He turned to face me. I could tell that he wasn't going to accept my answer. Nanashi closed the distance between us within a few seconds, and I was sure he was going to hurt me. Boy was I in for it.

Then he whispered into my ear, so quiet that I thought it could have been the wind blowing against my ear as he was bringing his fist to my face. He whispered, "You can't swim, can you?"

My muscles relaxed when they had not received a blow from Nanashi's fist. However, my mind started to go into overdrive for an excuse or comeback for his accusation. He was right, of course. How right he was. I am a fifteen year old who cannot swim; living on an island no less! My mouth opened, but no sound came out. His face stayed the same; emotionless and contemplative. I grew nervous as the time went by without him saying a word. _There's no way to hide from this situation in your dreams, Kai _I thought to myself.

Nanashi spoke very slowly in his response, as if he was choosing his words carefully as to not show any feeling.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, first thing before we get you into the water. Can you hold your breath?"

I was shaking, literally shaking at the notion of _getting into the water._ Sure, walking along the shore was easy enough; but he wasn't talking about the shore. We were standing on the paopu fruit tree plateau connected to the island, and he was talking about going to the ladder into a small _deep_ part of the ocean that I would have to try to swim in. This was the first day of my 'swimming lessons' with Nanashi, and he wanted to get in the water already?! Does he want me to **DIE**?! Sure I can hold my breath, but what's that going to do? Slow down the drowning process by a few minutes?! I was positively panic-stricken, but did I say I was? No. Of course not. That would be against my nature entirely. I am not about to back down from a challenge, no matter how terrified I was. So I slowly nod, and follow him down the ladder; convinced of my impending doom.

The depth of the water near the ladder reached up to mid-thigh on me. My bathing suit- which Kairi was kind enough to buy me when she heard I was taking impromptu swimming lessons- was not even slightly covering me as well as I wanted it to. And to top it off, the water was **freezing**! Nanashi trudged through the water as if there was no extreme temperature change at all. How I envied him at his obvious advantage. When he reached the deep part of the ocean, he started to swim slowly out farther into the deep. He then dived under and came back up, facing my pale body covered in goose bumps.

"Are you coming or what?"

Boy did his arrogance piss me off. How could I refuse this challenge? This was the toughest boy on the island, even I knew that. I wasn't going to give in and let him know that I was weak in any way. I felt the goose bumps grow as I took step after step, walking deeper into the water. Soon I was at the edge of floor that I was able to stand on, and after a sharp intake of breath I stepped off into the abyss.

Now, no one- and I mean _no one_- can fake swimming. And I was no exception, for as I stepped into the deep end of the ocean my body went down like a giant anvil. Then I bobbed back up again, my arms flailing around, trying to grasp anythingI could. Then down, then up again. My lungs began to burn as salt water flooded into them. I was sure I was going to die! Then, as I was on my sixth time going down, I felt two arms wrap around me and hold my head above the water. I was still in a panic, and for a few minutes I had tried to fight the grasp. Nanashi held on to me until I calmed down. My arms wrapped around the back of his neck, holding on for dear life. This was definately not a good first lesson. I was a soaking wreck, and what did Nanashi do? He laughed. That's right, laughed his head off.

I would have been more aggravated at this if not for the fact that I had never heard him laugh before. It was a sweet, light-hearted chuckle; and I couldn't help but start giggling as we both began to float around in the ocean. We were so close, I was surprised at how comfortable I was near him; and how he didn't hold back from me to keep up his strong phisade. He floated on his back, holding me by the waist, and began to explain the basics of swimming to me. Like how I shouldn't flail my arms around. He couldn't have told me that earlier? I flicked him on the forehead, and he started laughing again. I was growing to really love that laugh.

We stayed out in the ocean until the sun began to set. Nanashi turned over on his stomach, and I rode on his back as he swam back to where I could stand. We both headed back up the ladder and through the shack to the pier. Our boats were the only ones left. We both rowed back to the island side by side in our little boats, and I left him on the shore of the other island; saying a quick good-bye as I walked into the door. Sora and Kairi were in the kitchen cleaning up. They both turned to the door as I closed it, and Sora gave me a big hug to welcome me home.

"I take that it went well?" He asked, his smile beaming.

I returned his kind gesture and smiled back, letting him make up his own conclusions. Then I headed up to the room where Ume and I slept. She was already out like a light, her face buried in her pillow and curls all over the place. I sat on my bed and found that Chong had fallen off to the side between the bed and the wall. As I tried to fish him out with a wire coat hanger, my mind went back to the past eventsof today.

That was a _wonderful _first swimming lesson.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Did you guys like it? I hope so, but anyway. Let's get some applause for T-Kai's chapter (chapter 1)! I loved it. It was written wonderfully with only a few spelling errors. Neither of us caught the blooper though. Can any of you guess what it was? _

_Next time, it's Tenchi Kai's turn to write the events of Kai's Sanctuary I really want some more reviews. Let's hear it people!_

_Oh, and Moonii. Ume is pronounced /Oom-mae/ like what you guessed second. The stuffed monkeys' names were based on two hillarious movie characters- tofigure out who, takeaway the 'en' from Cheechen._


	4. Remembering The Past

**Chapter 3: Remembering The Past**

_Written By: Tenchi Kai

* * *

_

"What…what happened" I said to no one in particular, my voice hoarse. I came to realize that I was placed against a hard stone wall; sitting on an equally callous floor. I tried to stand, but came to find that my feet were bound by rope.

My surroundings were unfamiliar, and to state the truth I'd never felt so alone. Chills made their way down my spine as I tried to press my hands together only to find that my hands were already tightly tied at the wrist. I looked in surprise at my wrists in front of me; I pondered greatly on where I was, and what I did to get here. The surprise left my appearance as I did my best to work my way out of the ropes that held me.

As usual, drowsiness came of the cold and darkness. I worked against the feeling of weakness that entered me, but I don't think I did a very good job. I worked until my wrists bled, but nothing except the striking crimson liquid covering both ropes came of it.

"How are you doing, Guardian" The voice came from in front of me, and the owner was quite cold…it was all articulated in his voice.

I did my best to make out the figure, but nothing made its way to my eye except darkness. Guardian was a term I hadn't heard in sometime. It was a word describing a person on King Mickey's side in the war.

…The war? It's been awhile.

"Kai, I see you're in pain."

I strained to see the figure now, but again nothing came to my eyes. I could now hear footsteps though, and they were making their way closer to me. I couldn't run, nor was I able to fight. I sat where I was, unable to do much of anything. I found more chills running up my spine. It was so cold, and it was only getting colder as he was making his way closer to me.

I looked up at the voice now; I was deep in anger. Pain didn't even begin to cover it, but I realized that I could make out the figure now. He had purple eyes, and the rest of him seemed so camouflaged in black that I couldn't make much of anything else out.

'_Wait_,' I thought, '_Is it really him?'_

He was getting so close; I didn't have a choice, but to label this figure as Nanashi. I gazed at the silhouette as he came into a better view and held his hand out for me to take. I blinked and wondered if he was here to help. As he helped me up, I felt like this had happened before.

"It's time you let the pain leave you, Kai," he spoke while not letting go of the grip he had on my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Become a rebel. That's what I mean."

Soon, I felt his lips finding their way to my own.

_Let the darkness ease your pain..._

I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. The moonlight from the window shone through the curtains bathing my room in a bluish-white hue.Ume was sprawled all over her small bed, face lost in the pillows once again. My mind went back to the nightmare, the jumbled thoughts going through my brain at miles per hour. I wondered why Nanashi was in it. Why was he so _cold? _He knew about the war, but not any details such as what the opposing side called us. He knew nothing even close to the sort. Yet he was saying it all in my dream. Wait, it's a dream. It's from my mind, I just must have been thinking about the war or something. I just wish the dream hadn't been so convincingly realistic. It may have very well changed my view of Nanashi.

I held Chong close as I curled into a ball; thinking of the kiss in my dream that I had yet to ever experience.

_It was just a dream..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning I woke up early and headed to the island by myself. I figured it would be time for me to be alone so I could get some real day-dreaming done, since I hadn't had time for any of it since my lessons. I tied my boat next to the one already there. Wondering who it was; I climbed up on the shack and laid on my back, letting my face soak in the rays of the morning sun. It was so comfortable that my worries of the previous night's nightmare were being washed away bit by bit.

That is, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Kai" Nanashi called my name as he made his way to where I was. I clamped my eyes shut, trying to ward of the thoughts that forced to enter my mind as he took a seat next to me on the roof. I could hear his breathing that was slightly heavier from his running.

"What are you doing here" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't see the exaggerative expression painted on my face.It was false hope of course.

"I'm watching your face turn into a dried up paopu fruit" He said. I opened my eyes to see the biggest smirk I had ever seen on his face. It was bordering a smile. I sat up slowly, my eyes glued to the mouth of the boy I was next to.

_That dream felt so real, is that what a kiss feels like?_

The sound of the morning seagulls filled the air as Nanashi and I grew engaged into a conversation about the watering hole. He praised the place as if it was a shrine, while I told him that we were surrounded by water and that the diving board was a wooden deathtrap. It seemed like only minutes when I spent time with him, and it only made me want to be with him more.

Soon the island was filled with children running around and jumping into the watering hole. Nanashi and I had walked over to the watchtower and were gazing at the droplets of water we would see after someone had jumped off. A few minutes later, a group of teenage boys approached Nanashi; their leader giving him a smug look. He was going to regret doing that.

"Well, well" the brown-haired leader voiced to his companions" Will you look at this? Nanashi found himself a girlfriend. Isn't it cah-ute"

The other goons nodded and laughed with their leader. Boy did I want to pound on them. I saw Nanashi's eyes become darker, and he stood up to face the group.

"Just because you can't carry on a decent conversation with the opposite sex" Nanashi retorted"Doesn't mean that all the male population is on some quest for a girlfriend. For your information, she is not my girlfriend." And with that last sentence, he punched the leader dead on in the face.

Blood rushed out of the boys "remodeled" nose as he ran away, crying for his mommy. That's right, crying for his _mommy. _I was laughing hysterically at the incident. Nanashi was still standing, blood still on his knuckles as he opened and closed his fist in frustration.

"Nanashi..." I called to him as he turned and walked away.

"Don't talk to me" was all I heard as he went out of my sight.


	5. All Apologies

**Chapter 4: All Apologies**

_Written By: UnfortunateVendetta_

I felt bad about today with Nanashi. He didn't show up for the lesson, and I wondered if he hated me for being around him outside of swimming. It made me think back to the dream. It didn't make much sense to me how my dream made him seem so...evil. Perhaps I was just nervous about the war.

I waited in my room after the incident, day-dreaming about Nanashi and thinking about a place where we could be alone. Just to talk and laugh about things. To spend time together without interruption. Without having to attempt to swim as he held me laughing. I thought of a perfect scenario.

* * *

**"So, what's up?" Nanashi said as he sat next to me, the moonlight accenting his purple eyes. **

**We were sitting alone at the paopu plateau. I had asked him to come meet me here to talk. **

**I gazed at him for a few moments. The darkened skin on his chest that was usually bare was hidden in a dark T-shirt, and his feet dangled off the edge as we sat so close that I could hear him breathe. **

**"I just wanted to be with you. To talk."**

**"Alright then," he replied. It was so simple to him, nothing had to get in the way of this moment.**

**We began to talk about our lives. Anything and everything that could be known was told in that one conversation, and it brought us that much closer. His hand reached for mine. The touch was small, but it felt as if we had connected on a deeper level. I couldn't help but smile, and he smirked as usual as he held on tighter.**

**The moonlight made him look so handsome.

* * *

**

I snapped out of my day-dream as Ume opened the door and pulled Makaio inside. I raised an eyebrow as she gasped from realizing they were not alone.

"Kai! What are you doing here?" She said, frustrated.

"I'm enclosing the perimeter," I said strictly, "There will be no boy and girl contact in this room without my say so."

She fell for my act. "Oooh, fine," She replied as she yanked Makaio by the arm back out the door.

"The bathroom is off-limits too!" I called after her. I heard a faint squeal as she clobbered down the steps with her boy toy in tow.

It had been only last week that she had been repulsed by the opposite sex. Now she was spending so much time with Makaio that one would think that she was a completely different person. Maybe it was because she was getting older, her birthday was coming up. I stood up from my bed, and walked over to the window to the left. The seagulls were flying high, enjoying the warm breeze. Why was I in here? I decided that this morning's incident shouldn't interefere with my enjoying the day as well.

* * *

I walked on the shore, the water hitting my feet every so often making me shiver at the cold. I looked up at the sky, enjoying the sounds and smells that filled the place. It was a beautiful day to be out annd enjoy the sights. I found myself on the paopu plateau, the scene of where my day-dream took place. Sitting there and gazing out at the small waves crashing out on the plateau, I wondered what would happen between Nanashi and me. Would we be friends still or grow apart as he tried to keep up with his old ways. I had a feeling he was torn as to what he would do, he was getting older. We all were. All of us were changing as the days went by. Has my mother and father changed at all? Is he even still alive in this war?

Thinking about it made silent tears fall from my eyes. I blinked back more as I heard steps coming my way. I wiped my face clean quickly as I turned to see Nanashi approach.

"What's wrong?"

"Heh, nothing. I was just thinking about what happened today," I answered.

"Yeah, me too," he said. He looked down at the ground, focusing intently on a rock laying there. "Do you mind if I sit there?" He continued, pointing to the spot next to me.

I shook my head. He sat cross-legged, being careful not to look at me. I wondered if he was going to say we would never be friends again. I hoped he wouldn't.

"Kai, I'm..." Nanashi voiced after a few moments, "sorry about what happened today. I wasn't mad at you or anything, but I just want to-"

"It's alright, I understand," I cut him off, sounding disappointed. I stood up and began to walk slowly toward the bridge. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Wait! Kai, no! What I was trying to say is that I'm new to this: being openly friendly and all. I was wanting to take it a little slower, not so much talking in public. Just for awhile at least."

"You mean..."

"I still want to be friends with you!"

The muscles on my mouth pulled up and I had the biggest grin on my face as I turned to face him. Excitement bubbled in me, and I was so ecstatic that he wasn't going to hate me. He liked me! We could be friends! I swear I had almost transformed into Ume at that very moment. Everything was wonderful at that point. He went over to me, glancing around from side to side making sure no one was watching, and gave me a quick hug. My life was gettingeven better.

* * *

_My Dearest Kai,  
__ How is my baby girl? I hope you are well, your mother says she hasn't been able to make contact with you for the longest time. I know you don't want to hear this, but the war is getting worse. Contact is being blocked, and no matter how I try to get something to you it always doesn't arrive. This is the 5th letter I've tried to write to you. I am afraid I have been repeating what I have said before in the previous ones, but I feel that the most important information is still the same.  
Your mother is pregnant, she has been for awhile. I have requested that Mickey take her to refuge, but it is too dangerous to do so at this point. We are holding the rebels off at least. Sora's keyblade has helped me immensely as the battles have been going on. Please thank him for me if you get this. _

I hope you get this.

_I wish to hear from you soon. You are going to be a big sister!_

_With Love,  
Riku (your father)_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **_This took me a little longer to write, mainly because I got inspired to write some one-shots and get a fanfic chapter done. By the way, if there are no 'c's in something or if there are too many, it's because my 'c' key is stuck. I've been able to keep it sort of working, but it's really getting on my nerves. Plus the punctuation thing on the fanfiction editor is being stupid._

_  
Kai's turn._


	6. Who Said I Was A Morning Person?

**Chapter 5: Who Said I was a Morning Person?**

_Written by: Tenchi Kai_

-x-x-x-x-x-

For some reason, I had spent most of last night reading the letter that came to me. It was from my father. I think I finally crashed around 4 o'clock a.m. Now I was up, thanks to Ume, at 6. Two hours of restless sleep. Needless to say I was not even close to being up and kicking. Staring at my dreadful appearance in the shell vanity, I tried to brush out some of the tangles that managed to consume in my hair in the minimal time I had to sleep.

"Ow!"

I blinked as I looked over the piece of paper again. How odd to know that I'm going to be a big sister. I don't really remember my own parents. Sure, I remember them in some ways, but in the end I really can't recall their faces or voices. As I thought for a moment, I wondered how my parents planned on taking care of their new child in this time of distress. I almost couldn't even comprehend it.

I glanced over at my plate with my least favorite breakfast on it. Coconut milk and fresh fish; how horrible. It made my mood even worse. I looked over at Ume, who had already finished eating. She had taken no time eating her food at all, and, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who was waiting for Ume on the other side of that door.

"I'll get it!" Ume almost screamed.

As I thought, it was Makaio. If it would have been a normal day, I probably would've told the poor kid to go home. Today was apparently not. I was getting rather tired of all this time that they were spending together. Ume was almost my sister, and the thought of her spending every moment she had with a boy almost made me sick to my stomach. Which brings me back to the fish smell that was under my nose…I've got to get out of this kitchen as soon as I get the chance.

"See ya' later, Kai."

"Have fun with your boyfriend," I said while getting up from the table, and cringing at the food I was going to have to eat.

She ignored the harshness in my voice and walked out, smiling at Makaio. I sighed, and began to walk towards my room to go back to sleep. I was planning on ignoring everything stopping me from doing just that. As I walked up the stairs leading to my room, I almost forget about Nanashi. He was about the only reason I was up in the first place. Swimming lessons; they were getting tiring. Not to mention I was still not very good.

"That was a little rude, seeing as you've got to go see your own guy."

I turned around, and Sora, the one who made breakfast, was gazing at me with aggravated eyes.

_Hmm? Sleep bad as well?_

He meant Nanashi. And I was sure that he was mistaken. I didn't have a boyfriend, and if I did have one I wouldn't treat him like Ume did hers. Her birthday was about three days away, and she had changed in so many ways.

"Yeah right, Sora. I don't have a boyfriend." I spoke, doing my best to make it sound like I was angry, but making sure he wouldn't get mad at me. As you might have guessed, I didn't do very well.

"What about," his voice was cut off by his wife's.

"Young lady…" the both finished.

As Sora looked at Kairi, it would seem that they weren't expecting to say something at the same time. I took this small chance I had and went to the door as quickly as I could. As I turned around to close the door on my way out, the expression on Kairi's face was priceless. The look on Sora's was almost blank. It was clear that they didn't expect me to do what I just did.

Ha…no one ever said I was a morning person.

"Kai, what took you so long?" I gazed up from the door, and there was Nanashi. It was odd how things could work out the way that they had for me. I looked at Nanashi with his smirk. It would appear that he had been waiting for me for me, because he was about to knock on the door.

The water was cold yet again, and I tried my hardest to not sound or act completely depraved. Strike two at my awful attempts.

"What's wrong with you today, Kai?" Nanashi called to me as I dog paddled toward him while choking on salt water every few paddles.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just fine!" I called as I began to feel the exhaustion in my arms and legs. I really need my sleep to function. I finally reached him, and collapsed in his arms.

_Sleepy..._

I woke up in my room with Nanashi next to me. His breathing was slow, and his facial expression was very soft. I brushed some of his bangs from his face. He looked adorable in this light. I got up slowly, trying not to disturb him. Looking out the window, my thoughts turned to what Sora had said about Nanashi being my boyfriend. I had become very tempermental towards Ume and her newfound relationship with Makaio. Was I just getting angry because I had nothing romantic going on with Nanashi? Did Sora have some truth to what he had said this morning? Am I just hiding my feelings for this boy?

I looked back at his sleeping figure. Staring at him calmed me somehow. It hit me hard just then.

Do I really like him?

_Yes. Yes I do._

-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: What's up people? I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long to write. If you ask me, I think it sucks. Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm tired…**

**- Kai -**

**Added Author's Note from Yukkie: There might be a few punctuation errors due to Fanfiction, but they will be fixed when my IE gets better.**


	7. Will You?

**Chapter 6: Will You?**

_Written By: Yukkie_

Ume was bouncing around the kitchen excitedly as she poured juice into her cup. There were little splashes of juice all over the floor as she placed the pitcher back into the refrigerator. Kairi and Sora were still asleep; they didn't have to work that day.

"Why are you especially messy today?" I asked her as she sat at the table munching her toast and jam. It was her favorite breakfast. She showed me her chewed up food with her toothy grin, swallowed, then replied:

"Tomorrow is my **birthday**!"

"Oh really?" I said nonchalantly. She began to try to her new fake pout on me, but I knew better. Giving up on the guilt-trip, she quickly finished her breakfast and headed out the door. Makaio was waiting for her.

I sat at the table thinking; slowly eating the pancakes I had made for myself. There was a surprise party planned for Ume tomorrow, and a lot of children on the island were already invited. Except for Nanashi. Every time I had the chance to ask him, I just became nervous and tongue-tied. If it could only be at a different time! Say, maybe, when I'm better at swimming? I was progressing, slowly, but not to the point where he could let go of me without my sinking to the bottom. I was too embarrassed to ask him to come as my date to the party. Not to mention I didn't even know that he would say yes. He still didn't acknowledge my presence anywhere other than when it was time for my lesson.

We had kept the lessons a pretty good secret.

I was through with half of my stack when I heard Sora's clumsy steps coming from the stairway. His groggy face came into view as he stumbled into the tiled kitchen.

"You still here?" he asked after he yawned.

"Yeah, I'm running a little late today," I replied.

He took a seat in the chair across from me. "Is there something wrong with you and Nanashi?"

As always, Sora had hit the nail on the head. "Well," I answered, "I still haven't exactly...invited him to Ume's party."

Sora laughed. "And it's going to be tomorrow if you don't ask him soon! Now get over there and claim your man!"

"You are such a dork," I laughed back at him as he got up to grab some left over pancakes; slipping on the puddles of juice and falling flat on his face.

"U-me!" he said sternly as he got up from the floor, juice staining his pajamas.

"She's already left, and I should get going too," I told him as I headed out to my boat.

I spotted Makaio and Ume alone on the shore as I tied my boat on the pier.

"Where's your brother?" I called to the boy as I jumped down from the pier.

"The watering hole," he said without so much as averting his eyes from Ume.

_Oh boy,_ I thought as I headed to the teen domain, _here goes nothing. _

I reached the cliff/diving board of the watering hole and stared down at all the people. I couldn't spot Nanashi anywhere.

"Looking for me?" A voice called out from behind me.

I jumped, and nearly fell over if not for the two arms around my waist to steady me.

"Whoa," Nanashi said as he held me close.

"There you are," I smirked as he feinted a look of surprise. My mind started to drift to the times we spent in the ocean during the lessons. I often dreamed of what could have happened with him if I was better at my swimming instead of being a know-nothing in the water.

"Here I am," he smirked back, "Did you want to talk to me?"

_Here goes..._

"Nanashi, would-"

"Hey! Nanashi! Over here!"

Both our heads turned to the other smaller ledge on the other side of the watering hole to see a bright blonde-haired girl waving to Nanashi. She was wearing a shell bikini, which made her already islandish appearance even more authentic. Her sky blue eyes bore into mine for a few seconds, and then changed to an adoring look for Nanashi.

"Who is she?" the twit asked, still on the other side of the water.

"Naida, this is Kai, my friend."

"Oh," the girl gave Nanashi a big smile, and then cannonballed into the water. She returned to the surface, boys beginning to take notice of her presence. I could tell she reveled in it. "Nanashi! Show me your famous dive!"

Nanashi turned away from her, facing me. I was seething, completely pissed off that this dumb girl thought she could be so... flirty! I must have been hiding it well, though, because Nanashi said nothing about her to me. Instead he asked, "Would I what?"

I could have thanked that mindless twit for that moment, because I was so determined to keep Nanashi to myself that I finally had the courage to ask him what I had wanted to.

"Would you like to go to Ume's party with me?"

The look on his face was priceless. His purple eyes seemed to lighten, and his smirk grew bigger into a full fledged smile. I was glad that he couldn't hide his emotions from me in this inquiry.

"You mean, as a date?"

It was my turn to let my emotions show, my grin growing bigger with every second. I nodded.

"I was hoping you'd ask," he replied. This day was getting much better.

"Nanashi!" the twit whined from the water. He looked slightly annoyed from the incessant noise coming from Naida. My smile faded into the smirk I inherited from my father. One of the few things I remembered of him.

"Maybe we should make her shut up?" I whispered the proposition into his ear. His eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," I said, and then leaned in closer to his face. He followed suit, our lips slowly meeting each others. My heart pounded to a quick pace, and I hoped that he wasn't able to tell. To think that I would be that daring. It was my very first kiss, and it was amazing. As he deepened the kiss, I could tell that Nanashi didn't mind all that much either. I wished it could have lasted forever, but Naida just had to ruin it.

The soaking-wet twit was up on the diving board fast. Her face was almost green with envy. "What do you think you're **doing**!" She screamed at me, as if I had put some kind of spell on Nanashi making him decide to kiss me. Nanashi and I parted, looking at her angrily. Her small arms went out, pushing me with incredible force off the edge of the diving board.

Down I fell, into the water with little hope of learning to keep myself afloat in the mere seconds I had.

"Kai!" Nanashi screamed as I collided with the water. I didn't know what happened next, for as I sunk deeper into the water my head hit something; and I blacked out.

**Author's Note: Two chapters posted in at once, yippee! Check out King of My Heart, co-written by Moonii and me.**


End file.
